


Reylo short stories

by 255940g



Series: Fandom Short stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stuck togetjer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, coming out to the galaxy, neutral planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/255940g/pseuds/255940g
Summary: Just my star wars one-shots that anyone who can actually write is free to take apart for ideas or even just continue on with my idea. Just free for all!! Reylo will be in ALL of the one-shots.1- prompt2- Truce aggrement3- a child along for the adventure4- chained together





	1. Chapter 1: Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update weekly if I have ideas but I can't promise anything with my very fickle muse. When my muse was alive and very active I wrote all of this down so I have a few chapters ready ahead of time just in case.

Reylo! Prompt idea offered by a good idea maker.

 

3 words.

Marvel. Movie. Marathon. This takes place at Ben's apartment and Ben and Rey are soon abandoned by their other friends. Aparently a lot can happen in 59 hours and 7 minuites.


	2. chapter 2: Truce (p.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides go to a planet that has remained neutral (I need a name for this planet) in teh war and neither side managed to get any hold into this planet for any resource. Lets see what my muse gives me!

Over view of the idea that goes into details!!

It was supposed to be the final battle to see who would truly win for the galaxy- that's what the troopers believe. Leaders of the Resistance and First order know differently. They know that this is the only way to save the galaxy from the war that has gone on in secret and out in the open for centuries. *Finn(ex-droid) and Poe (Flier pilot for the resistance) are in a relationship together because I want them to be in one.* This isn’t a battle but a way to ensure peace between the two factions hopefully forever.The two armies meet at the middle of an island on a neutral planet in the middle of a neutral galaxy a planet known for its accurate depictions of history that have never been perverted. The battle is to be on the island and even though both sides could have started shooting there is not to be one shot until the leaders sabers cross paths. Each troop is to have 1 gun and 1 cartridge for a refueling of that gun. The peace treaty was officially years in the making for its harsh terms and conditions should one side not do as ordered. It means the other side will win and any future conflict with the same purpose will be eradicated. However that is where the plan comes to a halt. Everyone Expects for the two leaders to run at each other to fight and finally finish the battle. Instead they each approach the other in a field in the middle of an abandoned looking city. Those two were smart for there to be true peace there needs to be a joining of the two. Every part of the island was build in the past few years for this joining of the two sides- light and dark. It is down to the mess halls, living quarters, meetings, games everything. Couples are to be lodged together but every other room is the sleeping quarters of the couples on the other side. Essentially until those two crash together those light sabers there is going to be peace.

Later today will be the meat of this idea so don't worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference this chapter will actually be the chapter summary if its small enough.


	3. Chapter 3 (Truce part 2 (final part))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truce the final part.

The two armies gathered in the designated clear, flat field even distance apart waiting for the last final battle to the death between the two factions.This final battle was stationed on a neutral planet, in a neutral system known for its accurate editions of historical books. Each side was pleased with this fact that way the battle soon to be fought will be accurate and not be swayed to one side in the future. There would be one gun per trooper with one refueling cartridge. With the well documentation there would be no hesitation in whether one side brought extra weapons secretly for every person and their few belongings went through thorough and almost invasive questioning and looking. Even the generals had the same through treatment of their belongings. Each side was to station their ship near the planet, have an equal amount of soldiers on landing with the leaders in the first ones with their individual light sabers on them. When on the surface they would be escorted to the island on opposite sides and trek their way into the clear and flat field. It would take a few days and that is what the leaders were counting on. They would be in the middle of the refurbished grand city for their plans to work. There would be no available dissent to happen.   
Today was that day that the best troops each side was waiting for. They looked at the other army with resolve and determination burning in their veins. For the past day and a half the distant outline of the army. However, neither side shot a single shot at them even when both armies were in blaster range. There were rules that needed to be followed and if not, than it would mean the automatic victory for the other side. The leaders approached each other at the center of the perfectly flat clearing in front of their respective armies so they could bear witness to their leader looking for the signal to run forward blasters blazing ready to plow down the other side. NO light sabers were lit at they walked calmly toward the other. There was an uncanny silence over the clearing as if the universe itself was holding its breath as the two powerful individuals approached each other to see what would happen. It was because of this force induced silence that every word was able to be heard even by the troops at the very back of the lines. No one was able to look away-especially with how much was riding on this single meeting. The armies watched in shock as they watched their leader come withenn arm reach of the other with no barbed words or taunts exchanged when in ear shot. They were in warms reach of the other when either decided to break the silence of the clearing. That person was Rey with a blank face who asked “Are we really doing this Ben?”. “Indeed we are Rey.” He responded. Those on his side were secretly shocked that it wasn’t growly or given with a hidden threat of death. As one they clapped their hands together -not in the ‘proper’ way that all people were accustomed to as seen on holovideos but full on entwining fingers- combining their powers before turning back to their army and every gun and every cartridge flew out of every troops hands and went into a swirling mass above the two. In Front of their eyes the slightly different materials melted together as if put into a forge before being transformed into a large statue with the word peace with a simple square base. When the statue looked solidified Rey took her unclasped hand and pulled off Kylo’s mask. In the act of it coming off Kylo lifted their clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of Rey’s hand secretly relishing in the powerful balance that their clasped hands made together. Her hands were rough from years of harsh scavenging on Jakku however they were deceptively small for the strength hidden inside of them. “It is lovely to see you again my empress” He Murmured to her. Smiling softly Rey responded “We have a lot of work to do my love.” “Let's get it finished faster than.” With those words there was a series of sounds indicating gears turning and the ground beneath the troopers feet lifted up and became an arena full of slightly curved chairs. Some members of the army fell down onto the floor that suddenly wasn’t there or with the unbalance of the rising benches. With both sides of the armies suddenly not armed and their leaders making their way up to the top of the still rising pedestal. There were stairs witch was by design so that neither army panicked and started bawling when out of immediate sight of their respective leader. When everyone was righted from off of the floor Kylo and Rey were at the top of the pedestal. From the ground the troops could still see the enjoined hands clearly.Upon walking their way in carefully measured and easy steps with almost synchronization they were situated above the troops left on the ground mostly in shock. Mostly among the rebellion there was stirrings of anger and betrayal. The two were at the edge of the platform made to address their troops. “Take a seat” The first order sat down immediately. Was said by both but for Rey she added a please. Rey continued on as planned before. Those in the first order would know by not with his secret declaration of her rank in the first order with him holding her hand and allowing for her to take off his mask without any hindrance on his part. The resistance wouldn’t take kindly to being addressed by Kylo Ren especially at that time. “Each of you are weaponless just take a seat to figure out why this is happening.” Slowly the resistance sat down in their places Those closest to the other side was eyeing them from their We are now stopping the individual fights and self- sustaining rivalries held within our ranks. Here is what is going to happen now. Don’t be alarmed there are going to be many meetings where further instruction is to be given out. One is no weapon making of any sort. If you have to make something you will be put on maintenance crews to keep this place running and possible upgrades. Two. Keep in mind that what Ben - you all know him as Kylo Ren- and I are trying to do is to keep the Galaxy alive. If you have a problem with another person spar with them on the sparring fields. Three your room assignments are almost final. If you have a genuine argument with your roommate outside of being from the other side than you will be paired with a different person from the other side. No there isn’t a way for you to have a roommate on the same side as you are. As an added bonus this is time for all of us to get used to no more war under any circumstances. Lastly If you aren’t the highest ranked generals you are to walk calmly towards the various exists. In the door frame there is a hand scanner scan you hand to accept your data pad and to find where you room is and a short summary of who you are to room with. There will be maps on the data pad of what buildings are which and their purpose. If you are the highest ranked generals you are to follow Ben- Kylo- and I.” She gave a short and sharp dismissive nod that had the resistance members warily standing up. Ben spoke up for the second time “Follow those orders. Storm troopers you are to remove your helmets and leave them here before exiting. Dismissed.” Ben offered his arm to rey again as they made their way down the pedestal while the generals of both sides walked warily towards the base of the stairs waiting for their leader to get to the floor level. The generals were led through doors and two elevators all in an oppressive silence that no one was willing to break until they came to the meeting room. Ben opened the door for Rey who made the first noise of the walk. “Thank you beloved.” when she saw the clear as day throne made to fit two people. Ben followed right behind Rey covering her shocked stall in the next measured step. Through their bond Rey asked “Ben I thought we agreed on two separate schairs to represent the two sides?” “But now under your leadership we are joined together. Therefore, we need the one “ Pausing too long their arms and hands together “chair, for our one bond, and the one, galaxy that we will protect.” Hidden from the generals view Rey lightly rolled her eyes but didn’t make any other outward sign of this surprise. In the generals eyes it looked like two strong leaders joined together . In the former resistance generals they were happy that form the symbolism alone that their views would be concerted equal to the opposite side. The former First order generals knew without a doubt that that the technically former leader of the resistance was their first Empress. There were moments of almost hidden hesitation when the generals approached the oval table with data pads at every chair. The usual seating chart wasn’t going to work. Until one brave resistance general lifted up a data pad with another person’s name on display. Before putting it down on the same spot and continuing on to look for their data pad. It isn't escape any generals notice that none of the resistance generals were next to or directly across from a resistance general and vise versa. All of the generals were sitting and holding their data-pad and just looking at the two leaders for a moment. They say Kylo Ren- being referred to as Ben by Rey- sitting on the left side of the chair with his legs spread and with his left hand elegantly holding up his chin. WIth his right he had it behind Rey’s back and cupping her waist. This was all seen thanks to the distance and a few steps up from where the generals were sitting. Rey was looking comfortable with everything going on - much to the surprise of everyone except Ben - even the arm around her waist. She was alert and it showed with how she looked down slightly at the generals. What they didn’t know was that for centuries that exact moment would be seen as the biggest peaceful resolution with how it continued through until the galaxy was destroyed. Rey broke the silence first “Speak. Ask you questions. We will answer as best as we can.” The resistance generals were used to Rey’s unique leadership skills so they started raising their hands for their turn to have the floor and writing down questions and future notes on their data pad that weren’t as essential. The First Order generals remained silent throughout the whole meeting waiting for all of them to be either force choked or killed immediately. Although they remained in awe as they say the resistance generals were asking questions and not only Supreme Leader Rey was answering but also Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. They were further in awe as all of the were let out of the meeting with questions answered and the promise to answer more questions tomorrow after sufficient rest and breakfast was served after the new (to the First Order Generals.) mandatory hour of relaxation. What the First didn’t know until after the meeting when the Resistance generals were complaining in the halls was that it was so low for the First Order generals to get comfortable with the relaxation. They were left to wonder in awe for two more days of how things were changing and even now how it was to be for the better.


	4. Chapter 4: A child is along for the adventure! (p.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly gained inspiration from the central idea from a book on Wattpad when I didn’t 100% agree with how everything was going in that book. The idea is that Rey also saved an orphan (about age 6) on Jakoo. Rey has known Laura (orphan's name and the OC) for about 6 months when she was hiding and slowly staring. Rey found her while Laura was hiding in an old spaceship to avoid the absolute worst of the sand. Laura=6, Rey=19, Kylo/Ben= 29, Finn=22, Chewie 100+, Han Solo=60(?),

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apoligise for the fact that there will be some quick short hand because I was uninspired to write those specific parts immedately (maybe I'll do more with the parts I've glossed over should I have any inspiration to write them. But i'm not positive because I've been mulling over some other ideas)

It was another long day for Laura and I. I slid down the rope heading towards what was now the bottom of the ship. In reality when the ship fell it fell slightly on its side so it lacked a sense of equilibrium when one thought too hard about where you were really standing. It was much easier to say that you were heading towards the bottom of the ship because that was where the inevitable layer of sand lay. 

Reaching the bottom, I called up “Laura! I’m down.” She poked her head out from where I was previously and double checking that I was good She grabbed the rope and jumped down to descend faster. I catched her and since the third time that she trusted me to grab her softly I made a small promise that I would always try to be there to catch her for as long as I lived. 

We have only met 6 months ago soon after her parents did not return from their scavenging. Laura doesn't like talking about her parents and I understand completely. We were out of the old, wrecked, star ship looking out at the expansive desert in front of us that we would have to ride across. 

I grabbed my canteen and tried to drink any last drop of water in there. To be sure I hit the sides a few times for the small droplets to soothe my dry tongue. “Let's get going Laura. I positioned the sled near the edge of the sand hill where the star ship was stuck on. She obediently sat down at the front and I pushed us straight down the sand towards my hidden cruiser that I fixed up myself. 

At the foot of the cruiser Laura hopped off and tried to help me lift our haul up onto the side of the cruiser-it wasn’t much help with her small and skinny body barely kept from malnutrition but she was excellent with tying knots. I lifted her up first onto the safer part of the engine and I followed right behind her climbing up the side and pulling her flush against my chest for protection and for her to hide her afternoon nap on the way into town.

I parked my cruiser into the formerly abandoned AT-AT that the two of us lived in and walked out all the rest of the way to Plutt’s station. We sat ourselves down at the tables with murky water that all of the scavengers hoped wasn’t feces and age-old course brushes. 

After a couple of silent minutes of furious scrubbing with Laura to my right and not as close to the street I snuck a glance to the old woman also at our table scrubbing at the rate that we were. I had a small thought of ‘That is your future Rey. That is Laura’s future as well.’ I brushed it aside quickly when I noticed a droid coming closer so I pretended as if my slightly slowed rate was me reaching out to dab at the water in the center of the table. 

He passed all three of us by without a second glance. That was good. Plutt uses the droids as another way for him to have an excuse to under feed us and keep us in most starvation to keep us reliant on him for food.

A while later Laura and I were standing in line for our turn to trade parts for rations. Laura had her hand clasped in my hand looking to the side and down. She hated Plutt said that she always feels as if she is bathing in slimy oil when near him. I feel the same but for us to eat I have to keep my face impassive. 

Approaching the ‘trading table’ where Plutt sat under full shade and with at least one fan on him to help with the heat. You could hear the soft whirring from the other side of the ‘trading table’. In reality it was where scavengers would find whether they had found good enough parts to have a decent meal for a day. 

I wordlessly placed both of our findings on the ‘trading table’. Looking at the pieces and inspecting them he grunted out “That’s one ration”. Without thinking I stated shocked “Two weeks ago they were a ration each?” When he just looked at me I grit my teeth and took the single portion. 

We walked back to the AT-AT also in silence. Silence was a habit for both of us because of all the sand blowing in the wind. It was worse news if it got into your lungs and throat. Nothing could or would help anyone then. Taking half of the portion into the hidden storage I made myself. I call it the sand storm stash. Here they a sandstorm can last a few days and I need to be prepared. 

Taking the other half of the portion I mixed it with just enough water as described for. While waiting for the few seconds for it to floof up I made another tiny mark on the wall for another day completed. 

I looked smiling at Laura who was playing with her small doll that connected to a thin but sturdy rope to make a necklace. It was made meticulously out of scrap fabric that had no necessary purpose. Looking over I noticed the ration was done.

I split it mostly equally- Laura had the slightly larger piece. As normal she grabbed the helmet while I grabbed our plates. We ate outside away from where the sand was blowing and in the blessed shade. 

When we were done I plopped the helmet over Laura’s head for her turn at the game withenn. I looked out at the ever changing sand dunes. I concentrated a little harder. I was correct when it was an angry sounding droid. I could hear how frantic it was though.

It was near so i grabbed my staff that was sticking up in the sand a few feet away for Laura and I to keep track of the wind while our faces are uncovered. I pulled in a favor the other scavenger owed me to keep the droid out of their grasp. Kneeling down I commented “Your antenna is bent. I’ll fix it.’ I hugged it and bent it back into shape using my fingers. Reattaching it I gave the droid the directions to the best town on this trash planet for droids that crosses the least amount of other scavengers normal paths. 

Sliding down the hill behind me was Laura who must have finished the game and followed my footsteps. “OOH! Rey it’s a droid. Is it coming back like me?” she asked excited. Looking down into her hopeful face not entirely ruined by the harshest realities for living. I caved for this small comfort. “I’m not sure” The droid beeped that it would like to join us … until his owner comes back. I felt me heart go out to the droid. I assured the BB-8 droid. “Your owner will be back.” 

I couldn’t help but want to keep Laura from the worst that the desert offered. The less said about the pleasure tents the better. Laura had a few more years left until Plutt would be looking at Laura for that trial. I guess I was lucky that I’m not naturally well endowed. I blinked back those more oppressive thoughts. I gave permission for the droid to follow us up the bank of sand and into our AT-AT home. With the sun setting Laura and I got ready for sleeping on the poorly made mat in the place for a bed that was long sense striped bare. The droid stayed back unobtrusively in the corner but I kept my eyes open and my body alert until after the droid finished powering down completely. 

~a day later~

The droid followed us into the spaceship that Laura and I were slowly striping bare so over the day although BB-8 wasn’t big on personal subjects I could tell that I could trust him with Laura’s happiness. 

Walking through the tents once again BB-8 stayed under the table so as to not draw too much attention to himself. The same old routine. Wait in line and force myself to not react to how Laura’s hand clenched tighter as we got closer to Plutt. With refusing to accept the hundreds of portions as a trade for the droid I knew that it would be under high suspicion if for the amount of portions that it was worth if nothing else. 

Walking through the meshed together tents to go back to the AT-AT to explain in simple words that he will have a large portion price on top of his head it started crying out about how someone stole his master’s jacket. I knocked him down in one easy stroke. It was a small interrogation and I knew that the individuals near us didn’t care about any of the tussle-unless it would give them extra portions or water that is. He revealed after the droid shocked him a few times that the droids Master probably died in the crash of the star ship.

In the desert and one of the sand worms ate up the whole ship. In the next instant there wa blaster fire near us. I covered Laura with my body although I knew that with blaster fire if there was one direct hit both of us would be dead. 

When there was a small pause in the fire I knelt down and Laura followed the order perfectly. She scrambled up clinging to by back while we ran away from the fire and to Plutt’s collection of ships that I’ve helped re-make. He shouted “Hey what about the closer one?” “That one’s trash!” I shouted back. Only to skid to a stop when the ship in front of us blew up. “I trash will do.” I called back. 

We run to the trash Falcon and it was lucky to even fly. It was easy enough to free the ship like us and flew around Jakoo to lose the other ships that were flying on us. Laura was trailing behind me when I walked excitedly back to the other guy with the surprising ability to fight in those ancient guns. 

Seeing and feeling his shock and elation just like mine heightened what I was already feeling the high of victory. We hugged and then separated only to talk excitedly over each other of how amazing the other was. Laura was hopping around and between the two of us along with BB-8 also feeling the high of victory. “I’m Finn.” “I’m Rey and this is Laura. Nice to meet you Finn.” We would have said more except for the flashing red lights and beeping. “What's that?” I quickly diagnose that soon there will be poisonous gas to start spewing shortly. 

I fixed the issue with little trouble and a little bit if luck. Just when that was done a sound came from around the Falcon Finn and I knew that it was meaning that an even larger ship took us capture. Finn looked at me “Can you...I don’t know un-fix it?” 

I was already out so I was the one to grab two adult filtration masks and the much much newer child filtration mask that was perfect for Laura. I handed down BB8 because it was Finn’s mission and maybe with the resistance there could be a place for me and thus that little protection could extend to Laura as well. Laura went willingly into the hole probably sensing our urgency.

I lept in and covered us with the top. While Finn was putting on his mask I secured Laura’s than mine before undoing my handiwork. An unbidden thought came into my mind. I never allowed for the work of my fingers and hands to slow a second “Who owned this before Plutt to require a child's filtration mask that was made decades later than this was last considered ancient?” 

The hull opened and and soon above us we heard a male say in surprise “Chewie...we're home” Soon the cover above us was opened and a gun was pointed towards the inside. The gun was quickly pointed away with both of them widening their eyes seeing a child. 

Long story short that ‘old guy’ was actually THE Han Solo! He had not one but two groups looking for credits. Laura, Finn and I hid under the floorboards once again to help Chewie and Han. We had to abandon the larger ship because of, as Laura calls it “Large tentacle eating creature’. It was back on the Falcon for us. It was cramped because the Falcon series was made for up to 4 beings and 1 droid. BB-8 was fine the ceilings on the other end was having one extra person but she was small and adorable. There was a quick plan to go to a ‘Maz’ that we were going to go to. The trip would take 4 days even with using the now functioning hyper-drive. 

All of the adults were on sleeping shifts and only Chewie complained. But it was in good humor. I was staying up with Han and Finn while Chewie and Laura slept. The ship was on autopilot so Finn and I were making small talk near the game station. Han came over and leaned back with his hands behind his head and asked the two of us “How old are you two?” Finn went first “I’m 22.” “I believe I’m 19.” 

Han responded dryly “I’m guessing that there is a huge story that you don’t want to share so I'm not gonna ask. I’m nearing my 60’s and Chewie is well over 100. How long have you two known each other?” “About 20 hours." I responded quickly. "How many years have you and Chewy know each other?” “Laura isn’t yours? Chewie and I go way way back. Honestly the years just blend together.” Han responded with an eyebrow raised.

“Laura is 6 and I’m responsible for her.” “YOU GAVE BIRTH AT 13!” Han exploded. In shock i leaned back in shock. “NO! No! I rescued Laura after her parents didn’t return from scavenging. It was about 6 months ago if you must now.” I interrupted. He Looked deep into my eyes for a moment “That is a great undertaking even under the best of circumstances.” “I wouldn't change my mind. Why-” I was cut off by the quick footsteps by bare feet hitting metal. ‘That's probably Laura.’ My brain quickly remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end there because of DRAMATIC change in the writing style because I wanted to get through the movie. IT follows canon for the most part.
> 
> This has actual paragraphs now! I'm not proud of how small each paragraph is so I'll do some more work on how to get paragraphs with writing for fun and not the structured paragraphs that you need for school.


	5. Chapter 5: A child is along for the adventure p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Rey Baisically adopting a child while on the trash planet. This time it goes from the beginning of the film to the very end. It does completely ignore any and all teasers from the trailer for the 9th movie to be released this December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been hired part time!!! Im now a cake decorator!!! My first day of trining is next week for 3 hours and I couldent be happier. Happy fathers day this Sunday! I apoligise but this is currently being published on my phone. 
> 
> (Rant that I need to have some publicity to this event that led to my uploading on my phone)
> 
> I was borrowing my dad's personal use chromebook (thats completely fine as far as i can tell now) that allowed for me to have the confidence to actually start making serious headway for this story and all of my other writings that ive done im my journal. However because he thought that i 'was spending too much time in my room' (because genetically my family gets headaches very easily) so he told me to take it downstairs. No big deal right. Nope! I used it for like 15 minutes in the morning for some research for an idea that I had while typing than immediately forgot about that time. Im a somewhat forgetful person. By the time it was in the evening where i was going to officially get down to business back on to type the screen was spazzing out. I tell Mom and she tells me to turn it off and wait for Dad. (I forget because i took a shower anf was distracted my my current idea) next morning I come back downstairs to do my laundry because that Saturday was the day of the interview and i needed clean clothes. I tell him then about the spazzy computer screen. I eventually just have to give in and allow for him to blame me for the screen. LEGIT 15 steps away when im taking my first sips of water for the day i remember that I researched in the morning and the screen was fine. I can't say anything because its already over and 'i would bw changing my story's when i added this on. All because of my horrible short term memory. This week Monday i learn that the family computer (thata a heap of junk really) is broken.Current plan is for me to just save up for my own chromebook.
> 
> (End rant)

(things were developing with minimal changes to canon so I am just more or less summarising)

Laura had a nightmare and Rey wasn’t there so she went looking for her. Chewie and Han have a few adorable moments with being an amazing grandpa figures to Laura. At Maz’s palace Rey is still given a job opportunity, loves the forest, and has supper with Maz who gifts Laura with another small toy that Laura loves with all of her heart. 

The palace is still attached after Rey finds the lightsaber-Laura was already on the falcon by worried grandpa Chewie for her bedtime. Laura somewhat followed Chewie out when he heard blaster fire. However, she got lost and was looking around at the forest (because of the force becoming heavy handed here) trying to go back to the Falcon. Laura is in the background to Kylo and Rey saber fight. Rey sees Laura looking terrified at Kylo and pushes herself further to protect Laura. (One of the many instances of Mama Bear Rey protecting her adopted child Laura.) There is a moment where Laura and Rey make eye contact before Rey protects Laura fiercely ( aka a warrior queen.)

The battle of strengths and the surety of Reys movements with the clear intention that Rey will literally die to protect Laura from any kind of threat is what brings Kylo to begin to secretly question where true strength actually comes from. At this point Kylo believes that Laura is Rey’s daughter (this is important so please make a note of it!). Laura isn’t taken by Kylo but Rey still is. 

This is where Kylo learns of Laura’s name because the first thing that Rey demands of him is to tell her where Laura is. Kylo responds ‘the little girl. So Rey doesn't know that Kylo believes that Laura is Rey’s daughter. Everything is basically going with the movie - except that when Poe goes to get Rey back off of the ship (i'm new to the fandom so I don’t know ship names and I’ve only seen this movie once and i’m basically going off of fanfiction here.) 

Laura remains on the base where she bonds with Grandma Leia and cerimonial braids of Alderaan. Kylo still receives the scar from Rey and Rey carries Poe away from the battle in a fireman’s carry. Kylo goes away thinking that Rey wants a companion that she can fully connect with and to aid in child rearing (that Kylo secretly has in his hidden heart of hearts.)

Adorable moment where Rey sees Laura holding an older womans hand (who is Leia but Rey doesn't know of that.) holding her two toys before leaving the hand and running to Rey into a hug.

Rey, Chewie, BB-8, and Laura go to Ach-to (however you spell it because I’ve seen many different ways to do so.) for Rey to be trained in the Jedi way of the force. The bond is opened (another instance where the force decides to be heavy handed because the force ships this) Kylo becomes Ben. Ben shares the occasional night time duty of a parent. Rey already fills the role but Laura also feels safe with Ben and seeks comfort from him when he is there. Mainly from nightmares but also for the both of them during a thunderstorm. Because neither of them have ever experienced a thunderstorm before. 

He adores this comfort with all of his heart and so he becomes completely soft in their presence. Rey too slowly welcomes him and his presence in their previous family of two into a definite family of three. Laura confides with Ben that she wants to call him Papa and Rey Momma because they are her new parents even if it took a little while getting there. Rey was bathing so she didn’t hear any of this conversation.

Rey gives Ben a curious eyebrow raise when Laura calls him Papa but she lets it go because she sees how Laura has never been so happy nad her smile is spread all across her face wider than almost any other time. Luke does walk in on them eventually. It is when Ben was sharing a bedtime story to Laura from his memories of one of the fairytales that he read as a child. 

Ben was leaning comfortably against the bed allowing for Laura to have free reign to his hair while sharing his story. Rey is next to him and yes Ben does do the classic move of casually reaching his arm around Rey’s shoulders mid yawn but Luke comes in all blaster fire and angry. So the connection cuts off before Ben can get his arm around Rey’s shoulders. Rey, Laura, Chewie, and BB-8 fly to Ben’s rescue because Rey feels him across the bond panicking. 

(Rey believes Ben stored Laura in his chambers for better safety. When she was 'captured' by him.) So she willingly gets chained and led into the throne room. That whole scene happens with the amazing chemistry fighting. As soon as the last foe was fallen Ben swoops around completely dropping his sabre to hold the hand that Rey is holding a sabre in both of his hands while on one knee. Yes it is the classic on one knee to ask for the other person to marry them. He makes eye contact with Rey from his spot on the floor, both of their chests still heaving from adrenaline from the previous fighting with his eyes asking “Rey will you allow for me to court you?” after a pause of complete stillness he begs “Please?”


	6. Chapter 6 A child is along for the adventure p.3 (Final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the response that Rey has for Ben. A short intro to what could happen for the future of the Galaxy in this short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of myself for already planning out and finishing up the next five uploads! (Aside form the normal extra little bit of editing needed when you switch from google drive to here.) After looking at a keyboard for the past 2 days non-stop I no longer wish to look at one for the rest of today. In the idea that I've been only typing out I have made good progress so some time before the year is up you will be able to read it. Yes i do plan out that far so I know that I have backup for when I feel sick and can't write or life just gets busy.

Before Rey could answer Laura runs out from behind Snoke’s throne because she doesn't hear any more of the scary fighting and hears the deep comfort of Ben’s voice. She runs directly to Ben who naturally lets one of his hands to let Rey’s hand go to open himself to Laura to give her a comforting one-armed hug.

Laura starts babbling-as she was encouraged to after a nightmare-about what was terrifying her. Ben began to rub his thumb across Rey’s knuckles to silently show her that he isn’t ignoring her while he listened patiently to Laura and fixes his deep breathing into one better suited for Laura to follow to calm down. This allows for Rey to reflect better on what is currently happening.

She remembers what it felt with Snoke forcing his way into her mind and can’t imagine how Ben was strong enough to endure that for many years. Those times when they were brought together by the force were full of light and completely pure. The unactivated lightsabre drops out of her hand. Laura was calming down from the fright of being a prisoner in Snoke’s hand. Yes she was treated amazingly well especially for being a prisoner of Smoke. but it was still terrifying because neither Papa or Mama was there could sense that something big and dangerous was going on. Rey made her decision easily seeing how comfortable Laura was with seeking comfort from another person aside from her and how safe she feels with him.

WIth Laura calmed down and just enjoying being in Ben’s warm arms Rey sought to make eye contact with Ben -who was still on one knee- saying simply “Yes. I accept.” Here ben gave her such a pure smile that Rey couldn’t help but smile back excitedly. “This is redundant. But it is only as long as you also keep treating Laura as your own child-like I have.”

(On Ach-to they experimented with the bond secretly so they knew how to telepathically connect with the other.) Through their bond she added something that both knew neither was going to be able to say aloud “As you have been like the Father figure that she deserves. We both know I can’t accept a partner who can’t treat Laura as his own daughter like I treat laura like my daughter. We both know that this is only the prelude to this lifetime and all the others after this one. Especially with such a sensitive force bond between us.”

With Laura still bracketed comfortably into Ben’s arm and chest he never breaks eye contact merely reverently promising “Always.” aloud. He sealed his promise by gently guiding Rey’s hand to his lips for a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Rey knelt down now clasping Ben’s hand back and sliding her hand up his arm and to his face to cup his scarred cheek in her hand rubbing his cheek bone with her hand and than joining the hug with Laura.

Ben just held his two favorite females comfortably to his chest. Yes he was getting a little achy being on the cold metallic floor but he was satisfied with having the two of them physically in his arms and not through the force bond. Both Ben and Rey let out a larger breath to relax and allow for their force signatures feel the other so close going around Laura's youthful force next to them.

Rey soon pulled back to ask the hard question “What happens now?” “I am Supreme Leader Ren and you are the to-be-Supreme Leader Rey. Laura is the first princess of the galaxy-ever. Formally adopting Laura after our courting and wedding vows are over. Im hoping that you are ok with me formally adopting laura on our wedding day just after the ceremony is over. My right to the throne is unmatched with me being the former apprentice of that bastard and Darth Vader's blood running through my veins. You will have to learn how to understand a politicians doublespeak because that is crucial-but I’m not overly worried about that because we can connect to the other at any end of the galaxy is there is any question or problem.” Laura was now yawning and showing signs of being sleepy. Makes sense because of the sudden change from a hostile environment at one of complete safeties. “However, tonight all we have to do is sleep. I do have to write a brief report on what has happened in here and possibly commission for our crowns to be made. That should take about an hour before I can sleep. This doesn't follow the traditional courting rules but may the two of you just sleep in my bed? I don’t know how to explain it but-” Rey cut him off by softly pressing her fingers against Ben’s lips. “I feel it too. It won’t be different from squishing into that bed on Ach-to. Besides I believe that the normal rules of courting don’t fully apply to us.”

The two looked at Laura for a moment before Ben let his arm receded from Rey to sift the sleepy Laura into his arms. Ben led the two of them through the dark halls quickly deciding to hold Rey's’ hand for reassurance for the both of them.

The group passed a few droids and a troop of stormtroopers. Afterwards all beings made sure to be out of earshot before started to murmer about the beautiful woman on the terrifying Kylo’s right holding his hand, matching his strides -strides that weren't laced with anger- and the child looking comfortable-comfortable!- in Ren’s arms.

Ben led the two of them to his spacious quarters refusing to go to the now vacant quarters for the Supreme Leader due to the quite possibly dangerous objects in Snoke’s room. On the walk to the quarters Ben quietly reflected that he enjoyed the soft weight of Laura in his arms being comfortable and slightly nuzzling into his neck for just that little bit more comfort.

In the new privacy of his mind he actually reflected and imagined that this would be his future...maybe with 1-3 more children following around them should things go well. It was a beautiful thought to think of. With his quarters in his sight he quickly let go of Rey’s hand to allow for the DNA scanner to scan his hand. The door opened easily. He walked inside and towards the bedroom. ‘So happy I changed up the interior to have the bed in the center of the room’ Ben thought to himself.

He knelt on the bed and carefully put down his precious cargo in the middle so that she couldn’t just roll over and fall off and tucking her under the blanket. Musing to himself “Gotta see the order to have all of Snoke’s stuff become molecules before noon tomorrow. I’ll need more room anyways.”

He felt the bond nudge his mind so he looked over at the door where Rey was casually leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on her lips. Opening the bond further Rey whispered across it “Give her a goodnight kiss she loves it, I can feel how much you wish it do so and if it settles those worries of yours she was asking me a few days ago if she could ask you to do it.”

Ben nodded his head with another smile coming out. He leaned over and pressed his lips on her forehead before making his way towards Rey to whisper and guide her to the fresher “Here is the fresher if you wish to use it. I know it soothes me a lot when I come out of any type of battle experience. Tomorrow I’ll place an order for the two of you.” Ben rummaged through his closet for the slightly too small shirt that he knew that he had. It was stuffed into the far left of the closet where the droid doesn't check as thoroughly. ‘My pants are going to completely fall off of Rey.’ he thought disparagingly. ‘Maybe boxers cause of the elastic? If she is comfortable?”

Still whispering due to the gently sleeping Laura Rey spoke closing the distance between them, “Ben I heard all of it because the bond is very open. I’m comfortable being with you. I’ll take the shirt and put everything else into the dirty laundry basket to get clean later.” “Only if you’re sure Rey. I don’t want to push this relationship between us.” “I’m sure Ben. See you when I’m done.”

Rey grabbed the shirt and left for the fresher. Shaking his head to clear his scrambled thoughts Ben left his bedroom to go into the main room with a couch and a table to grab his data-pad and get that report done. Rey walked out of the fresher when Ben was about half way done with the report.

Rey took the initiative to leave her boots at the floor of the closet next to Ben’s and Laura’s. She walked out looking for Ben. She sat next to him on the couch watching him type it up on his data-pad. Rey asked Ben “Need any help?” “I will need to know what you want for designing your crown. It will take a while for the master crafter to complete any kind of designs. I had an idea that we would give Laura her crown as a surprise on the official day that we marry...if we do go with the idea of doing the formal marriage than adoption for the galaxy to see.” “Ben I think those are both amazing ideas and you thinking way into the future. I know that we have a lot to get cleared up between us but it is beginning to be late and I’m hoping that we can postpone it to tomorrow.” “Tomorrow we will have to make official rules for courting because all three of us are going to be very public and those need to be ironed out beforehand.” With a teasing smirk Ben reached down to grab Rey’s hand hissed her palm and whispered over it “As you wish my Empress.” Soon thereafter Rey left Ben to go to sleep settled around Laura.

~ about an hour later still in the same day at about 11 pm~

Ben had completed the report and the design for only Laura and his crown. He set down the data-pad, stood up, stretched and yawned before making his way to the bedroom. From the closet he grabbed casual sleeping before using the fresher super fast eager to get into bed. He climbed into bed on the opposite side of Rey. Just like on Ach-to, Ben reached over the two of them, gently pulled them close so his desert flowers could receive more warmth. He fell asleep thinking “This is my life now. Certainly not one that I really deserve- but one that I will cherish and protect with my life.

When he next opened his eyes it was gentle at first with the slim fingers running through his hair than sudden and all at once with a not so gentle kick to his inner thigh. The fingers in his hair was from Rey freely running them through his hair and the kick was from Laura giving a jerk while also waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the chromebooks narrowed down to two! Both of them are under $200 as well. I completed my first day of training and I made like at least 10 cakes differing between the mini's at Dairy queen and 10 inches. There were no pixxa caes in stock or as back up so I helped make like 20 of them. Tomorrow I will do day two and it will be much more relaxed and more like what the first day of training should have been (such as learning where things are and how to decorate the cakes, and meeting the other employees.)


	7. Chapter 7: Chained together p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :After the fight scene in the second one with full chemistry seen between the two of them the force decides for the two of them to within about 10 feet of the other. Y’all the force was tired of all their treasured people dying well before their time. When one decides to walk out of the range-whether or not it is on purpose or not-they are literally flung back to the other that was walking away like an elastic. If both walk away than it pops back into the center. This was brought to you by the amazing powers of the elastic band and a little bit of randomness because I was up late again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm excited i re-learned about this cool notebook. There is the one that I'm getting (It should come tomorrow or overmorrow) is called Rocketbook everlast and I can't wait to use it for writing more ideas. What is interesting about this notebook is that you can get words transcribed into text so that way I completely block out the need for hours upon hours wasted on transcribing what I've wrote on my notebook to on the computer. With a mere copy and paste it is then on a google doc. I'm still planning on getting a chromebook but I don't need it as urgently now! The notebook is reusable. THere is another one where you can get rid of the ink by microwave (called rocketbook wave notebook) but I'm getting the one where you can get rid of ink via a damp cloth.

Looking at the bodies strewn around them Rey and Ben slowly turned to face the other. With his chest heaving Ben asked breathlessly “Rey join me. Please.” Not seeing any change in her face or stance continued. “You’d be an Empress. Helping me on equal footing to make the universe the best that it could ever be. Fighting stopped and a galaxy united under peace.” Ben stopped talking for Rey to give her answer.

Whe whispered heartbroken “Ben I can’t.” She steps closer and raised a hand to Ben's cheek softly taking a pass with her thumb over his cheekbone and over his scar before letting it fall and walked away. 

At three steps away she opened her hand to summon Luke’s saber. 

At 10 steps away she was suddenly flown backwards. Her back was pressed to Ben’s chest and Ben was forced to take a step back to absorb the impact of Rey’s chest. 

With shock in his voice Ben asked “Rey?”

She turned around ignoring for the moment that she was pressed against a very nicely muscled chest and commented “you didn’t summon me. Did you?” “I respect your decisions -even if I believe them to be wrong- too much to do that.” “Good. I’m still saying no by the way.” “Ok.” “Then why are you still holding me?” “To make sure that you are balanced and because it's comfortable.” “Well I need to get back to the Resistance and to the Falcon.” Letting Rey go she walked towards the door and this time was flown back at 9 steps.

Ben had enough time to brace himself to catch Rey when she flew back. “Rey I swear I’m not force summoning you.” “I can tell that you aren’t. I’m trying again.” Once more she flew backwards. 

Appearing through the force was Anakin Skywalker. He was wearing his Vader outfit holding it with his arm. Ben swallowed heavily he only ever was able to see him with full Darth Vader regalia. “The force is refusing for the two of you to get outside of 10 steps of each other until the force is balanced. I was sent before but I have failed. Leia and Luke whose fate was quickly changed were also sent but failed. Than you two were selected. This is the very last chance that the force has for balance. This is a desperate move and is fully needed balance will be created with measure. If you fail only those favored by the force such as us will be be sent to a new dimension. Yes this type of bond will allow for you to go through anything solid or liquid to get to the other as fast as possible.” 

With that kind of message Anakin faded away. Once again the two of them were left looking at each other in the throne room. 

“What if we checked to see how far it is sight wise that way we won’t always count our steps?” Ben asked. This wasn’t really perfect but it would keep Rey with him. “Agreed”

So Ben carefully walked away counting out his steps and at exactly 10 steps away he was flown backwards towards Rey. Unfortunately, due to his natural genes and hours upon hours of training, Rey wasn't able to brace as well against Ben’s much larger bulk. 

There was a small moment of surprise of meeting eyes just a few inches from the other before Rey pushed lightly on Ben’s shoulders knowing that even if she pushed with all of her might that if he really didn't want to get up he wouldn’t. Once he was up he extended his hand out to Rey for any extra help. This time she accepted the hand offered and pulled herself up. Taking a step back Ben started chuckling “We should have expected that Rey. It works for both of us then. 

Captain Phasma walked in and quickly assessed the situation. Supreme Leader Snoke -she repressed her sneer and overall distaste for him automatically- and all of his guard were either thankfully dead or heavily wounded that they would be dead within a few hours at most. Kylo Ren losing a true smile. A woman with natural beauty, confidence, and grace was within his personal space and looking comfortable there ‘This is far above my paygrade’ she thought to herself. Pushing the surprise off of her face she addressed the message that she was supposed to deliver. Because apparently that's what you do with highly trained generals. “Supreme Leader Ren your presence is requested for by General Hux in the main brig.” She bowed before making her way out of the room wondering what the future would be for the First Order. 

When the door closed Ben turned to smirk over at Rey “Looks like you are going to become an Empress, Rey.”

Sighing deeply Rey nodded with irritation coming through their force bond -they still have a force bond!- she took his hand to get off of the floor. “I’m still saying no. I just can’t get outside of 10 steps of you.” 

Just before the two of them excited to room THey felt another force disruption and turned to look behind them (THis is where I planned on more crack because I was getting more motivation for the previous idea than this idea but overall it's pretty cool overall I believe.)and saw Anakin. HE was still in the same clothing and pose. “Sorry I earned myself an earful from Padme because I forgot to mention...Rey congratulations the force decided to bless you with twins! Ben my darling grandson who followed the correct path and listen to his wife-soon to be anyways-and to not do what I did you are the father. The force took your force signatures mixed it together than because of how powerful it was split in half because Kriff one would have exploded from pure concentrated force power. I don’t feel envious of your insides at all.” He faded from view after a nod in farewell.


	8. Chapter 8: Chained Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are under the elastic curse because the force ships them. BEcause the force ships them accidental pregnancy!! (Hint hint its twins!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay I'll give you my explanations now. The first week I forgot to post its because I wasn't connected to the wifi at home. The second week was I forgot. So this week is the week that I will post a total of 3 chapters!

“Rey..” Ben whispered. Their force bond was flown wide open they were able to communicate with only their emotions. Shock was most prominent and worry came a close second.

The next few weeks were busy in public, political and private lives. 

Publicly Kylo and Rey sat on the same seat and normally had clasped hands when strolling the hallways. If not for the same kylo Ren outfit there would be many more claims of an imposter. The mask was slowly gathering dust and wasn’t worn. 

There was droid gossip of Kylo Ren trying to wear his mask outside of his chambers but before the door closed behind him and the mysterious woman it was flown off and flying back into the room. 

For quite possibly the first time there were photo shoots of the new rulers spread around the galaxy. It was full of different pictures giving them pose and power. There were little quotes from the two of them and small questions that were answered. Rey and Ren were assured that the public was eating everything up and demanding more information on the two of them.

Politically the First order was changing to be more of a government with an Emperor and Empress. It was very closely viewed by all of the galaxy. There were talks of sending representatives of galaxies and within one system there was one person representing each of the planets. It was both praised and persecuted in equal amounts.

Privately every morning and every night Ben and Rey felt the beginning growth of their twins force signatures slowly developing. Ben was overwhelmed with their feelings of positivity headed his direction from his children. 

Naturally, there was fear found in both parents. The two of them talked extensively on what they would do to keep them safe, the fear of failure of being good parents, For Ben it was that their children would have to endure a lonely childhood with absent parents and other children being sweet only for their own gain, for Rey it was that she would not be there for them and being forced to abandon them somewhere, the fear of a complicated pregnancy, and the fear of Rey dying during birth like Padme.

With Rey there in on every meeting the generals were able to base opinions on her. At first they found her to be fearless. A woman who stood up for herself even through one of his rages. She planted herself right in front of him and called him a drama queen. That rage episode was quickly over with no damage to any of the ship, herself, or anyone else. As she quickly became more confident in her abilities of leading their awe quickly grew to dislike when she gave her own ideas in a way that if any of them decided against them than it would be clear that they were sabotaging themselves for the future or just being an asshole. When one of the generals decided to go directly against her explicit orders and she was given the job of his punishment they learned to never cross her again. 

The punishment isn't physically harmful but it did serve a purpose. That general was barred from his office, barred from his private quarters, and his clearance level temporarily taken away and was forced to live and work as the lowest ranked member of the ship for a month. Only the necessities were located there and the general was in a teeny room with four other individuals. There were scheduled bathroom breaks that were far in between and he was given the same portion that they would have for lunch. Her ways of punishment were subtle but effective. Before the first week was up he pleaded for her to rescind the punishment. She only took one week off of the month amount.

As the weeks passed the lives of everyone improved-all the way down to the sanitation squads. Those that were originally taken in as toddlers or infants were taken by small squads and were shown their birth name and who their family was. There was also what the family was known for and general information about heir family. This was expressed to the public as a way to be better than the former administrations and the First Orders’ public image was even better than before. If anything it made the applications to the First Order even higher than before. By competent people and not just people who weren’t doing it out of any loyalty.

Hux was given a raise and was officially designated as the Emperor and Empresses advisor. With him there THe pair was able to delegate paperwork that wasn't as important but still very important, this allowed for them to prepare better for the incoming appointment with a medical droid. To keep any suspicions off of them it was posted as a routine medical check up. 

A day after the meeting there was a Public Relations team upgrade. The team kept the First Order loves by the public, updated with the being rights, and the Royal couple themselves. It was them that suggested the photo shoots scheduled over less than important meetings that Hux was sent to in their place. It was also this team that suggested the idea that they were the ones to be the heroes of the galaxy by killing the tyranny of Snoke.

~2 weeks after Rey and Ben defeated Snoke

Ben was finally able to feel his children through the force. As Kylo he ordered the less essential meetings a few days later and the only meeting that the Emperor and Empress would go to were the absolutely essential meetings. 

Rey woke to the three of them playing with the force between them while Ben looked close to crying from happiness. Both of them knew that in exactly 4 weeks they were going to be able to be detected by medical droid.

4 weeks after Snokes death

They were at the appointment. Because of the chance that there were spies trying to sabotage their hard work for complete peace it was officially appointed as a wellness check up. With the entire scrutiny of the Universe the whole this was going to be made public. Just another thing that the PR team encouraged to happen. That's why there was a reporter and a holo stand recording what was being said. There was a small time reporter and was given the exclusives for this. Due to her being a small time reporter trying to project outside of her neighboring planets it was low stress for Rey, Kylo, and the PR team. The team could cut out anything negative while the reporter knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance and was willing to do what the team deemed necessary.

Kylo was first and was given a clean bill of health with a snarky remark that there is lower blood pressure due to less internalised stress.

With Rey the droid was able to sense the changes in her hormone levels almost immediately. It was much higher than a normal level. The droid stated that she was going for a deeper scan. Then after a minute into the scan. The droid visibly paused before looking between the two of them before utilizing the clearing throat sound before saying “Congratulations Empress you are pregnant.” 

The reporter lets out a loud gasp of surprise. ‘whoops. The reporters species find it excessively difficult for females to get pregnant.’ Ben thought to himself. When said reporter realised that she had all of the attention in the room-outside of the droid who was now doing a scan to determine how healthy the child was. 

The droid let out a few humming noises then turned towards Rey again “I have made a mistake. Congratulations on the twins.” The reporter barely was able to remember the decorom needed and withheld the worst of her squeal. On her planet there was never any twins birthed ever. “You are currently about 4 weeks pregnant. You can find out the sex of the children between 16 and 20 weeks. The next appointment will need to be with a droid that specializes in pregnancy up to 4 weeks from today.”

The royal couple waited for a few weeks to see how far the impact has left the reporters planets and solar system. Unfortunately the majority of the galaxy was treating it as a fun bit of false rumors. The reporter reported to the First Orders PR team that she had received death threats due to ‘misinformation’ 

It was a simple matter for Rey and Kylo to address the public directly. To address that report given. With the PR team managing the information when the Emperor anpress were going to address the public directly on live holo videos entire systems were making plans to briefly close down everything so that everyone could watch the address.

First on the address was the Emperor who was already at the podium when it was projected across the universe. 

The first thing that the public saw on the screen was the removal of the signature mask. In basic he started speaking “I won't bore everyone by long, fancy words that you would need a dictionary to understand. This will be short and simple. A few weeks ago there was an article written by a small news reporter about the Empress being pregnant. Since then it has reached excessive points to where the author of that article has received death threats. The reporter was in the room with the Empress, the head of PR and myself during our wellness check up .” The Empress stood next to the EMperor and started speaking in basic as well. “The article is correct. I am indeed one month pregnant with twins.” The Empress gave her signature smile that the public loved while the crowd of supporters that were lucky enough to see the speech in person started cheering and yelling in excitement. 

Kylo spoke up after the worst of the yelling subsided “The previous concern with who would be the heirs have been resolved completely.IF there is any questions please direct them to the PR team. This concludes address number 1.1 of the First Emperor and Empress.” 

The galaxies that supported the First Order celebrated non-stop for the next 3 days after the announcement.


	9. Chapter 9: Chained together p.3 (Last part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the chained together universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've forgotten to post the chapters on time but I am posting a total of 3 chapters today.

~The resistance reacts~

With the 30 souls dedicated to the cause of the Resistance only 3 didn’t react to the announcement at the end with anger. THose three who were absent of any anger was Leia who was trying to come to terms with being a grandmother, Finn who was torn between his sister Rey and his angry Boyfriend Poe, and Chewbacca because he saw how happy Ben- who was basically his grandpup-looked. Chewbacca was going to be an honorary great-grandpa. THe part of his brain still in mourning called out ‘He killed Friend!’. The majority of Chewie’s brain was just regretful thinking ‘He won’t allow for me near my great grand pups because of both of our actions.’

The rest of the resistance was boiling with anger and betrayal. Something that pulled Leia from her thoughts to observe her troops. Poe seemed to be the one leading the angry charge against her son and pregnant daughter-in-law. Her thought process stopped in sudden horror “This is NOT the organisation that I joined when I was a teenaer. These people are being run by images of revenge and not for the galaxies peace. I have been a fool.” 

“My boyfriend is planning on killing my nieces or nephews. They plan on killing my family. Poe knows what Rey and I would do for family. He must be delusional!” Finn thought. 

Chewies thoughts were secretly hateful “As soon as they are off of MY falcon onto an ancient Rebel base with no possible way off of the planet I am heading to my great grand pups.” 

As soon as it was polite to retreat those three did retreat under the guises of sleeping. Those three discreetly talked about what horrors they saw committed by those that they were fond of. However, that fondness when going against a family falls short. From then on their alliances were with their true family and they turned their backs on the resistance forever. 

Within 3 days Leia, Finn, and Chewie landed the other resistance members on an old base that the First Order knew about but was unlikely to look at again. Soon after those three left under the pretense of reconnecting with old and new allies. Six hours later a coded message sent through to the EMperor and EMpress. THey sent over the security tapes on the Falcon’s security tapes of the other resistance members plans of killing the fetus’ and Rey. The information is taken seriously and sent on up to the higher ups to deal with the threat to the heirs. 

A day after setting out in the Falcon another coded message is sent back to Leia, Finn, and Chewie welcoming them aboard the public First Order base. They were under the First Order’s protection and were given top of the line stunner guns for their visit after they had surrendered the weapons on their person.

Leia mused to herself ‘This is almost exactly like how the Senate would do things. It's just a whole lot faster.’

The evening when they arrived on the First Order’s base they were being led into a meeting with the Emperor and Empress. 

Leia felt excitement,apprehension, and worry all at once while she was being escorted to the meeting. She used one of the Jedi tricks that Luke taught her. It was a breathing exercise that calmed the user. Reaching out through the force towards a force signature that she has known since a few months before his birth. 

However, there were two small lights that had traces of Ben’s signature entwined with a less familiar signature that she faintly knew to belong to Rey. Beautiful forming grandbabies in the next room over!

A guard opened the door to the office that they were led to. After a moment Rey looked up with an excited smile at all of them. Finn broke all protocall to say “Rey please take those crappy security videos as truth. I’m worried about my nieces or nephews.” Also breaking protocol Rey stood up from the single large chair and went over to Finn before hugging him hard. 

Pulling away to arms length Rey commented “I thought you would hate me because I’m well...here”

Tugging her back into a hug Poe murmured to her “In just a few short weeks the First Order has changed. Besides I know that you would need to have a few hella good reasons for staying.”

Nodding into his shoulder Rey responded “Yes. Yes I do. Not all of them are related to the twins I’m carrying either.” Fully coming out of Finns arms Rey addressed all of the former resistance members. “Please watch.” Turning around towards the still sitting Ben she asked rhetorically “Ready Ben?”

He quickly put down his data-pad and he put his arms at his sides. “Careful Rey,” “Naturally” came the quick response.

She took three steps away from all of them before she was thrown backwards right into BEns??? Kylos??? Who really knows anyways. 

Rey was sitting right in Kyl-Be-. No. Ren. Ren is a good middle ground. Ren had his arms crossed over Rey’s body...in a friendly hug. Instead of getting off of REn’s lap Rey just continued speaking “We can’t get more than 10 steps away from each other.” 

After that Leia started laughing uncontrollably. Through laughing she stated “Luke did say that the force was a meddling little shit. That's why the Jedi and Sith called off all relationships. Sorry. Sorry but this is really funny and I’m getting grandchildren from this. I’m so excited to see them. Twins run in the Skywalker and Solo family lines. Han and I consider it a miracle that I didn’t end up with twins.” 

Finn looked scared and concerned at Leia for a moment before shaking his head going on about “To much information. I don’t need to know that General Organa. This isn’t where the brother card comes in!”

~After the meeting when Rey and Kylo were in their quarters~

Rey and Kylo were in their shared quarters doing their nightly routine. Rey took a shower first and Ben waited leaning against the door outside of the fresher room. When are excited she pulled a chair forward to lean against the door and had her turn to wait. 

Through speaking *read shouting at each other when they bother were being too stubborn* they both agreed to wait on a sexual relationship but both were fine cautiously approaching a romantic relationship.

Only once did they make the mistake of taking steps away from the door. 

~flashback~

Ben was taking off his shirt and tossed it into the dirty laundry hamper that was cleaned out every two days by a droid. Stepping forward a little further to grab his sleeping clothing however, before Ben could grab his clothing he was thrown backwards and phased through the door of the fresher room and the fresher itself to crash into a naked Rey and pushing her into the wall if he fresher. 

For a few blissful seconds Ben was able to feel Rey all along his back. The water of the fresher was going down Ben’s bareback that pulled him from his shock. He immediately opened the door to get out of the fresher as fast as possible. To keep the agreement up he closed his eyes and raised his arm to cover them as a better way for Rey to see that he was serious with keeping the agreement. When he was fully out of the fresher he called out a bunch of sorries while not cursing for when he accidentally stabbed his toes. 

Needless to say the force decided to give them pleasant shared dreams fr the next couple of days.

~end flashback~

Leia, Chewie, and Finn were allowed to stay on board the First Order’s ship so they could support the family in the making. Finn was unused to walking along these halls without a stormtrooper helmet on but was adjusting slowly. HE spends a lot of time with Rey...and begrudgingly Ben because of the force things that happens. Chewie was happy to stay with his grand pup and great - grandpuppy in the making. Chewie mostly was the stress reliever who was always down with playing any sort of game. He also enjoyed teh target practice. Leia was the one who decided to bring it upon herself to share her pregnany stories and Ben’s shenanigans as a small child. Purposely ignoring BEn’s pleadings to stop sharing the embarrassing stories. With Ben, Leia was sharing advice that Han did when she was pregnant. BEn was taking detailed notes on what worked and what didn’t work and tried it on Rey, much to her befuddlement. What was the bottles of smelly creme used for anyways?


	10. Chapter 10: Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 werewolf AU  
> Ben= human form, Kylo Ren=wolf form. Luke is a werewolf hunter, Ben is an alpha in his pack. Leia and Han werewolf hunters but now aren’t because they realised that Ben is still Ben and you can’t control genetics of the wolf. Luke isn’t in contact with Leia and Han because he believes that they have been put under some type of Wolf spell or hypnotism. Luke is hell bent on killing Kylo Ren so that way he can reclaim his wonderful nephew and the spell on Han and Leia would be broken. Darth Vader was the old pack alpha. Ben is 28 and Rey is 20. Han and Leia are only used for emergency situations only because they are still wary of werewolves. It isn’t easy to break what you have been taught since birth. Sort of like 2+2=5 instead of being taught 2+2=4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for this week. I apoligise that I forgot to upgrade this story for the past 3ish weeks.

Werewolf AU short notes to remember:

 

Werewolves are unlikely to be mated to another of their kind. They do live longer than baseline humans but their human mate lives longer until their wolf mate dies. Wolfs get mates with normally baseline humans there is a complicated pregnancy when there are two active wolf genes. Werewolves are only fertile with their mates. It is up to the individual old whether to have sex outside of their mate or not. Either is completely fine and choosing one over another isn’t encouraged or discouraged in any way. 

Rey is under Plutts’ ‘guidance’ so there was no time for any safe sexual exploration. When Ben’s werewolf genes activated he had no time for any sex explorations because he was put into training to become the next Alpha and he couldn’t get past the possibility that any sex partners would use it for blackmail or their 15 seconds of fame. (His grandpa’s werewolf nature came out when he was protecting pups. Leia, Han, and Luke decided to go down the path of a werewolf hunting because they say their father attacked them for no disconcernable reason. None of those three were able to see the pups because they were protected.) 

Snoke was the one who actually activated Ben’s wolf while he was reluctantly helping his parents on one of their hunts. So his parents were also shooting at Snokes pet werewolves while also shooting at the newly transformed Kylo. 

At the warehouse that Snoke was hiding out in (Snoke is also an alpha but he is abusive towards his pack. There are good Alphas and bad Alphas. Darth Vader led a rebellion against Snoke and most of the pack members that were led out of Snokes abusive alpha behaviors were able to get out. Darth Vader became the pack leader to a new pack that way.) Darth Vader was temporarily captured but he escaped from the cage so he saw Ben transform for the first time in all of the chaos. He recognised the familial bond between the two of them immediately and welcomed Ben into his pack. A year later he is training to be the next Alpha.

~A direct scene idea~

I am looking at my grandpa’s grave next to Grandma. I wasn’t able to meet her because she dies while giving birth to Mother and Luke. I knew that it was going to happen soon. But it still surprised me when it actually happened. I knew that he was in a much better pace wherever that place is where mates get to meet and play forever in fields of grass and trees. Shaking my head to clear it from my morose thoughts.’ I have a pack to lead. I can’t allow myself to wallow in self pity.’ I chanted in my head. 

I was walking slightly into town for some specialized help. THe pack has a relic of a car but its reliable. What we need is reliable. Opening the new car garage I was hit with the smell of my mate. 

THe way that I would know my mate was merely a confused silence before the pack member merely stated “You just know.” I didn’t trust that logic..but I know for a fact that I am smelling my mate. I just know. My wolf just knows. There is nothing else to that.” 

I calmly walked towards the counter where the woman was finishing business with another customer. Each and every ste was a step closer to the delectable smell of my mate. I was waved over to the counter where the scent of my mate was surrounding the entire area.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any idea that you wish to send please feel free to message me or leave it in the comment section. Please be kind this is only my second fan fiction idea that I've written. Flamers will be blocked because no one needs negativity. If there is any sort of typo please point it out because I make so many and I can't catch all of them. If I have put the wrong word or you are confuzzled in any way I PROMISE that I am a nice person and I would love to chat with anyone! NO BETA!
> 
> I also have an account on Fanfiction, Wattpad, and tumblr under the same unsername if you prefer chatting under those sites.


End file.
